Takoyaki Love
by starwandmagical
Summary: Sakura is gone on a school trip...what could Kero-chan possibly do while she's gone?


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

"Kero-chan, I want you to behave while I am gone..."

I tuned her out as I contemplated all the things I could do while Sakura is gone. The reason? A school trip. They are going to go camping in the mountains.

I listed all the pros and cons of hiding in her bag and enjoying her trip with her. I listed all the pros and cons of staying at home and having free range of the house (more importantly, the fridge).

Wait.  
My stock of snacks is running low. I can't survive if Sakura goes off and isn't around to supply me with snacks. I turned my attention back to her.

"...Dad is going on a trip to give a talk at a university in China so you'll just have to deal with my brother. Don't let him see you and don't empty out the fridge either. Only pick up your cell phone, and not the house phone. Umm..."

"Just have fun on your trip. You should know that I wouldn't cause any trouble here. How can you not trust me Sakura?" I gave her my best watery eyes look and put my paws together.

"Hmmph. Don't think I forgot the whole incident with you getting drunk off alcoholic chocolate-"

"SAKURA! I was mad!"

I started to throw a tantrum and she caught my tail midair.

"Kero-chan, I'm sorry. Don't feel bad okay?" She smiled at me.

Sniffing, I secretly smirked. Got her!

Turning to look at her I rubbed my paws together. "Sakura...I know what will make me feel better..."

"What is it?"

"My supply of snacks is running low and I don't think I'll survive the time you aren't here..."

Her face changed and she caught on to the reason for my tantrum. Letting me go she put her hands on her hips.

"KERO-CHAN!"

"WHAT!?"

-The next day-

"I'm leaving!!"

"Bye! Be safe! Have a good time!"

I glanced down at my little treasure box full of candy, chocolates, crackers, and cookies.

"Ho ho hoooo!" I did a little spin in the air. In the end I got Sakura to buy me some through a lot of puppy eyes and pleading.

Fine. I promised to dust her room and tidy things up for her.  
Whatever. I turned on the tv and grabbed a chocolate. Before I could take a bite, a commercial came on.

It was a commercial for a new takoyaki place in the area that everyone is raving about. I drooled staring at the screen, thinking about the glorious sliver of octopus inside the hot chewy ball with the perfect sauce..the steam rising off it ...the texture...

I need it. I need it today.

Money. I need money. Diving for my drawer, I hoped I had enough money left in my little purse for lots and lots of takoyaki. FOUND IT!

Checking inside, I saw that I had more than enough. Now the main dilemna...how to buy them?

Sitting down, I pondered. After several minutes, I came up with several ideas:

A) Buy them myself and prepare for chaos and confusion.  
B) Get a little kid to buy them for me.  
C) Wander over first and figure it out on the spot.

An idea hit me. I smiled wickedly. I'm coming for you, my sweet little takoyaki...

-A few days later-

"I'm back!" Sakura flopped onto her bed.

"Welcome home Sakura!"

"What did you do while I was gone? No trouble right?"

"Of course not." I smiled at her happily.

Sakura was browsing the newspapers from the past couple of days.

"Hoee?!" She was looking at the front page. A blurry snapshot of a dark flying animal was captured in front of a takoyaki stand. The animal was flying away holding a big container full of takoyaki.

MYSTERIOUS TALKING CREATURE BUYS TAKOYAKI.

"When asked, the creature would not reveal its name but mentioned that it lived in the old mansion at the top of the hill," Sakura read.

"SUPPI?! Why would Suppi do that?" She was confused.

-At Eriol's mansion-

Suppi hid under the covers. Photographers and news reporters knocked on the door and peaked into the windows. They were shouting and asking for the creature to come out and give an interview.

Eriol gave Suppi an amused look. "Why Suppi...I'm surprised."

"IT WASN'T ME!" Suppi cried.

"IT WAS KEROBEROS. IT HAD TO BE KEROBEROS! ONLY HE WOULD DO THIS!"

Eriol laughed.

"What do I do? They think I am Kero but it was Kero who was me..."

Suppi started to cry. "I'll kill you Keroberos..."

In Sakura's room, Kero sneezed. He shrugged and popped a cookie into his mouth.


End file.
